


The Sandbox

by nogitsune_lichen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Lydia, Child Scott, Child Stiles, Gen, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, Origin Story, sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles met in a sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandbox

"You can't touch that!" Stiles gasped rushing over to a boy with a crooked jaw.

The boy looked up from the Barbie, "What? Why?"

"Because-" Stiles started but stopped as a huff came from behind.

Turning it was _the_ Lydia with a cute pink dress on. "Because it's my Barbie. Give it back!"

The boy who took it gave it immediately, both watching the redhead leave the sandbox.

"You wanna play with my trucks instead?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah! I'm Scott by the way!" The boy -Scott- said enthusiastically.

Stiles smirked and introduced himself, "Come on new best friend, over here."

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY INTERNATIONAL FANWORKS DAY!


End file.
